


Work Sucks, I Know

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Chronic Pain, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy is struggling to keep his composure whilst at work with a migraine. At least until his favourite customer walks in.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Work Sucks, I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic that isn't in past tense, so there may be a few errors here and there.
> 
> I couldn't think of a good title so I just used a line from Say It Ain't So by Blink-182

Eggsy doesn't know how much more of this shite he can take. It's been busy all day and his head is pounding. And just when he thinks it's died down, the bell above the door chimes once more. So Eggsy pulls himself up, slaps on a fake smile, and grits his teeth while internally cursing, as he has with every patron to enter his store thus far. At least until he sees Harry Hart walk in.

"Oh it's you," the boy sighs, but before Harry has time to be offended Eggsy's tense shoulders drop and his posture goes from upright to slouching, not unlike a puppet with its strings cut. Relief washes over his face, knowing that he no longer has to pretend to be happy and cheerful for the sake of some rude loudmouthed customer.

Harry just watches, stunned, as Eggsy's façade drops at the sight of him and Harry finds himself completely overwhelmed by the amount of trust the young man has shown him. Without a second thought, Eggsy's let down his walls and allowed Harry to see him for what he is.

Because Eggsy feels safe around him.

Eggsy is tired and quite clearly in some level of pain, and yet he's still manning the till and Harry suddenly aches to see Eggsy healthy and safe and genuinely happy. To see Eggsy in an environment for which he knows the boy would flourish. Heaven knows the boy deserves it. Eggsy Unwin deserves only the very best in Harry's admittedly biased but fair opinion.

"Haz, thank fuck it's you. If I have to deal with another old bird with a stack of lottery tickets I think me head'll come unscrewed!"

Just then the bell above the door chimes merrily as a woman who seems to be a decade younger than Harry walks through the door demanding to know where the washroom is. And just like that Eggsy is back to the tight smiles and strict posture from before as he tells the woman that they unfortunately do not have a washroom, "but I'm sure the donut shop across the street has one you can use."

Harry almost swears he could hear the woman grumbling about rude kids not letting her wee as she stalked out of the store. "Well, wasn't she just lovely." Harry said joyfully, watching the tension slowly bleed out of Eggsy as he laughed. Nothing seemed to make Eggsy laugh harder than Harry being a sarcastic little shit.

Eggsy throws the older man a grin. "If you're willin' to stick around Harry, I might actually survive the rest of my shift."

"Of course, my boy. How much longer will you be here?" Harry watches as Eggsy checks the time, and doesn't stop the fond smile from forming at his surprise.

"Got 'bout ten minutes left." He replies softly.

"Wonderful. Would you like to hear about the recent mix up at the shop?" Eggsy's face lit up, and Harry took that for the resounding yes that it is. "We were supposed to get this lovely cotton blend fabric, but instead they sent us denim. Bloody denim!"

"Haz, denim is a cotton blend." Eggsy laughed.

Harry tried not to let his surprise show in his face, after all his boy was always full of surprises. "I know that dear boy, but it still has no place in my shop. You don't become the best tailor shop in London by working with denim!"

Eggsy spent the remainder of his shift laughing at Harry's continued chagrin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @dauntlessdiva
> 
> Did I give Eggsy my chronic migraines again? Yes. Did I give Eggsy my retail job again? Also yes.


End file.
